Mind if I Ask?
by Niki
Summary: Okay 6 is up and I think you'll be surprized.Very. FINISHED!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Diclaimer:Don't own these characters so don't sue.  
  
Mind If I Ask?  
  
Chapter1  
  
It was summer and everyone was hanging out at Tyler's pool.  
It was a great day for a swim so of course they were swimmin. Val,and Catie splashed, while  
Brooke tried to dunk jamie. he grabbed her around the waist and she howeled with laughter.  
  
Tyler and Hank watched the two. "Tyler,do you think Brooke and Jamie have  
  
a thing?"Hank asked.  
  
"What do ya mean a thing?"Tyler asked dumbfounded. "I don't know, a thing. As in Brooke likes Jamie."  
  
"Common Hank they're just havin fun.You should lighten up once in a while!"Tyler laughed.  
  
"Yeah your probale right.No way that would ever happen!"Hank said divin into the pool. Tyler dived after him.  
  
Catie gave a forlorne look into the direction of Jamie and Brooke.  
  
'Hey earth to Catie"Val said waving her hand in front of her bestfriend's face"whatcha thinkin about."  
  
"Just Jamie ,all"Catie replied.  
  
"So your thinkin about Jamie how?"Val asked.  
  
"Ya know in girlfriend, boyfriend kinda way!"Catie sighed.  
  
"Well i think you two could have somthin in a way!"Val splashed her. Catie splashed back. It   
  
gave her hope.  
  
Author's Note: In the next chap Brooke and Catie admitt they have feelings for Jamie. Only Jamie has  
someone else in mind. my first In a heart beat fic. Please review. 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the In A heart Beat characters okay. So don't sue.  
  
AN:Mind if Catie,and Brooke have a crush on Jamie? I think its kinda cute.  
  
Mind If I Ask?  
Chapter2  
  
  
They were getting ready to leave from Tyler's house.  
Everyone had just finished drying off when Catie emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was a mess and her muscles felt tired. So she was  
tryin to relax.   
Val came up to her. 'Are you still thinkin about Jamie?"she asked.  
"Its hard not to.I mean just lately he seems moreattractive. I feel uneasy about it though"Catie said thoughtfully.  
"How come?"  
"Well ya know how he's like one of my best friends."Catie smile.  
Jamie came up beside her.  
  



	3. chapter3countinued from chap2

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the In A heart Beat characters okay. So don't sue.  
"Well ya know how he's like one of my best friends."Catie smiled.  
  
Jamie came up beside her."And who would this person be?"he asked smiling .  
  
"oh!,no one"Val shrieked.  
  
Jamie looked at her suspiciously and walked away.  
  
"how much of that do you think he heard?"Catie asked looking after Jamie then back to Val.  
  
"Apparently not enough"  
  
"That was a good save"Catie whispered.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Later on that night:Brooke and Val's room  
  
Val was reading a book when Brooke came into the room. She climbed into her bed and got comfy.  
  
Val felt like she was gonna bust if she didn't tell so calmly she said"you'll never believe."  
  
"Believe what?"Brooke sleepily.  
  
"That Catie has a crush on Jamie!'Val shrieked. "That can't be right"Brooke shrieked getting out of her sleepy  
  
state.  
  
"Mind if I ask why?"  
  
"Promise you won't tell"Brooke replied.  
  
"Promise"Val said seriously.  
  
"Well I have a crush on him. I know he's way older but just that lately he seems more, I don't know"Brooke sighed.  
  
"What more attractive?"Val asked putting her book on the nightstand.  
  
"Yeah that's it."  
  
"Alright. So I'm not gonna tell anyone but just be careful. Crushs can go along way, kay"Val said turning off  
  
the lamp on her desk. "Yeah I guess"Brooke rolled over to sleep just as the lamp flashed off.  
  
*AN:I know they're suppose to tell Jamie how they feel about him in this episode but i kinda got writer's block for this  
story. i have to work on my other story now.Thanks!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the original charac. except Jenna Mallery  
  
*I've been getting alot of reviews for this story. Sorry I hadn't updated. I had writersblock!!!!!!!!But  
  
its gone now. Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Mind If I Ask?  
  
Chapter3  
~At the Skating Rink~  
  
Brooke and one of her friends Jenna sat watching other couples skate. They'd came with Catie and Val.  
  
"So Brooke what's up lately?"Jenna asked her friend.  
  
"Nothing"Brooke quicly shook her head.  
  
"Look I know that look its the one I get when I see Daniel. So who is he"Jenna explained.  
  
"Okay you know that guy thats always hangin out with my sister and Catie, Jamie"Brooke  
  
said winding her hair around her fingers. "Yeah he's alright"Jenna looked around   
  
boringly.  
  
"Well I happen to think he's gorgeous"Brooke said just as Jamie came skating up.  
  
"Hey you guys gonna skate?"he asked.  
  
"Sure'do you wanna skate Jenna"Brooke asked dully.  
  
"Oh Joy now why would i wanna do that"Jenna said,"when I think I see Daniel"  
  
"Cool bye"Brooke stepped off the carpet onto the skating rink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catie and Val step up onto the the carpet and go to the table. "So have you told Jamie about you  
  
and him"Val asked.  
  
"No its just I haven't had time."Catie said innocently.  
  
"Well you have plenty of time now"Val said seriously,just as Jamie came around once again.  
  
"Hey Jamie "Val said "come here."  
  
Jamie slowed down and came towards the table.  
  
"Yeah"Jamie said.  
  
Val laughed and said "catie has somethin to tell you"  
  
"Really"Jamie sat down as Val got up.   
  
"Well I was wonderin .................well you know how you said you wouldn't be surprized if  
  
we ended up together one day."  
  
"Yeah and you said you didn't have feelins like that for me"Jamie wondered where this was goin.  
  
"Well I lied, I was just afraid."  
  
"Catie look I have someone else. I still wanna be friends though."   
  
"Of couse. I wanna mmet her. Maybe tommorow."  
  
"Sure I'll bring her to the pool."  
  
"Perfect"  
  
  



	5. chapter5

Disclaimer:Don't own anyone except Rain Mitchells,and Jenna  
  
Thanks for the reviews. If you could give mre some help that'd be great.  
  
  
Mind if I Ask?  
  
Chapter4:jenna told Jamie/Jamie's New Friend  
  
~The Skating Rink~  
  
Jamie and Brooke along with Jenna sit at the table. "So Jamie if you weren't involved with anyone would  
  
you date Brooke"Jenna asked blankly.  
  
"Jen how could you"Brooke tryed to hush her. "Its ok, but if I wasn't into this girl I met I might date Brooke."  
  
Brooke smiled feeling her face heat up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyler's house the Pool-Everyone is there.  
  
Jamie just showed up with his *friend.*  
  
"Hey he said"this is Rain" "What kind of name is Rain?"Catie sneered to Val.  
  
Brooke was wonderin the same thing.  
  
"Hi its so very nice to meet"Catie thrust her hand towards Rain as she got out the pool. "Val i have to  
  
go. Kay so later guys"Castie brushed past Jamie quickly. "Me to sis, Alex asked could I step in the office for a while"Brooke took  
  
off. "That went well"Hank laughed.  
  
"Jamie thanks for ruining a great day with my sister and best friend"Val stormed out of the pool to find her sister.  
  
'Wha, what did I do?"Jamie asked innocently.  
  
"Women"Tyler said.  
  



	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters except Rain.  
  
  
chapter6  
  
  
~The Pool~  
  
Jamie stood dumfounded. What was he suppose to do.He didn't know what to do except go after Catie.  
"Rain stay here okay"Jamie commanded saucily. "Okay Jamie"Rain smiled shly. She liked him but found he wasn't really her type and that he thought  
about someone else often,she thought it was that girl Catie.She felt nervous about siting here with two guys she didn't know.  
  
  
~The School Yard~  
  
Catie blindly had ran from Tyler's house all the way to the school that was closed for summer. She coldn't get over Jamie bringing *Rain with him.  
I told him to bring her  
"Catie"she heard a voice say. She knew without looking up it was Jamie."Jamie what do you want?"Catie pointedly asked. It hurt  
him to hear her say it in that way.  
"I came to ask what was wrong. So what is wrong?"Jamie saw her shiever so he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Jamie its that your my back up buddy"Catie sorta whinned. "And what?"Jamie asked looking away but kept holding her.  
  
  
~The park/Swings~  
  
Val had finale caught up with Brooke. She now sat swinging silently looking far off into the distance.  
"Sis I warned you"Val said easily breaking into a lectour.  
"Look, Val i know so I really don't wanna hear it."Brooke sighed.  
"Okay when your ready I'll be the lector,but since your not I'll be your sister and crying shoulder"Val touched her sister's hair as they  
swung silently back in forth.  
  
  
~The Pool~  
  
"So are you thirsty"Hank asked Rain. "Ah........yeah,just I'm worried about Jamie."she replied.  
Hank got a glass and filled it up with grape juice. She seemed nice,not Jamie's type. "So you just  
moved here huh?"Hank asked handing her the juice. "Yeah,hey Hank,I was wonderin maybe if you could take me out some  
times"Rain askedquickly. "Um.........excuse me"it donned on Hank"aren't you and Jamie goin together."  
'No silly"Rain excepted the glass"he not my type"  
Thought so  
  
  
~The School Yard~  
  
"And what Catie?"Jamie repeated again. "Jamie Rain isn't the girl for you"Catie turned to her friend whom   
she wanted to be more.  
They were so close. They're lips were so close. Almost touching. "And Catie just who is the girl for me?"Jamie tryed to break the awareness of   
his friend. He remembered the day she had made it positively clear that they were only friends.  
"Jamie, I think you know"then she slightly kissed him. It became more passionate then they ever dreamed it could be.  
Jamie broked the kiss.  
"Ya know we could go back to our old lives of not being aware how attractive we are to the other."Jamie sighed.  
"Ah.........no let's try this for a while"Catie laughed softly and kissed him again playfully.   
  
  



End file.
